powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Game
destroys a planet as part of the Blood Game.]] The is an event held by the Deathgaliens that is spectated by their owner, Ginis. Its only rule is to amuse Ginis and whoever can do so will be rewarded. The Team Leaders who oversee the Game are the physical-pain lover Azald, emotional-pain lover Quval, and Jagged, who was killed in the initial stage of the Earth Blood Game. Overview Before the Blood Game can begin, a Player is sent to the planet to do some scouting. The Player who is scouting the area will cause a little bit of destruction and mayhem. The actions will then decide if the planet is worthy to be destroyed or not. Once Ginis decides that the planet is worthy to be destroyed, the Blood Game will start and the Player will begin the destruction on the planet until it is gone. A total of 99 planets have been destroyed as a result of the Game, with the Earth being the 100th target. The current Blood Game is opposed by the Zyuohgers *Ten of the aforementioned 99 planets were destroyed by the Massacre Machine Gift, which was retired by Ginis due to its use making the Blood Game too one-sided. Earth Blood Game *The initial attack on Earth was led by the Team Leader Jagged who was opposed and defeated by the five Zyuohgers when they transformed for the first time, forming ZyuohKing to destroy him when he was enlarged by Nalia. *Following the defeat of the initial attack, the first Player to arrive on Earth was Team Azald's Halbergoi, who wreaked destruction with his Yarisugisspears. That onslaught too was defeated by the Zyuohgers. *Several days later, Azald sent another Player, Bowguns, who proceeded to make a sport of attacking human vehicles on the motorway with his Gunsbow. He was ultimately defeated when Zyuoh Eagle used his enhanced sight to outmatch Bowguns' quick marksmanship, subsequently destroying him with the Kirin Bazooka. *Team Quval's first Player on Earth was Amigard, who hosted a Battle Show wherein he forced pairs of close humans he had kidnapped into fighting each other. After capturing Sela and Leo, the Battle Show was ended when the other Zyuohgers caught up with them, stopping their fight at the last minute before proceeding to defeat Amigard. *Attacking with a fleet of Triangulars, Team Azald's Gaburio was quickly met by the Zyuohgers who destroyed his fleet with the Zyuoh Cubes, sending him falling to Earth where he was presumed him dead. With his Player taken out, Azald decided to act personally, assaulting the Zyuohgers before being defeated by Zyuoh Gorilla. Disregarded, Gaburio eventually made his appearance using his huge jaw to chew down buildings while Azarudo reconstituted from his prior destruction. Ultimately, Gaburio was defeated by the Zyuohgers led by Zyuoh Gorilla and destroyed by ZyuohWild. *Acting on his own, Quval, using a specially created syringe, reduced Amu to her basic essence which he instilled into a Moeba, thus converting her into his Tiger Moeba servant, which Cubaru intended to be the first of a new army starting with the rest of the Zyuohgers. However, Amu was able to resist his control, allowing Tusk to free and restore her before destroying the syringe. **Meanwhile, the appearance of the cyborg monster , who attacked the other three Zyuohgers, was regarded by Ginis as an interesting addition to the Blood Game, having Nalia provide him with a Continue after he was defeated by the Zyuohger trio with the help of . Nevertheless, the enlarged Shiomaneking was quickly destroyed by ZyuohWild. *Team Azald's Yabiker used his Mufflerapper bell to drive the human populace as well as the Zyuohgers to madness, leading them to fight among themselves in a frenzy, only to be foiled by Leo who countered his tune with his booming lion voice. *Hanayaida of Team Quval plotted to use the carnivorous plant Cannibalbulb to devour Earth's population, maintaining its growth while he had the Zyuohgers incapacitated in a looping dream induced by his Nightmare Perfume. However, he was thwarted thanks to the Mogura Drill which called out to the Zyuohgers before destroying the Cannibalbulb and Hanayaida himself. *Two months after the start of the Blood Game on Earth, Ginis, faced with persistant resistance against the Blood Game from the Zyuohgers, decided to join in himself with assistance from Nalia. Issuing a challenge to the Zyuohgers, Ginis had them search for the shutdown switch to an energy dome that he installed around the city which threatened to erase life as it retracted, promising a 'gift' for their success. However, when the Zyuohgers eventually recovered the switch, it transformed into the Massacre Machine Gift, an immensely powerful destruction machine which Ginis had retired due to it performing too well. Though it initially gave the Zyuohgers a heavy beating, they would face it again after it recharged and, with a newfound resolve, they were able to overcome and destroy it by forming Wild ZyuohKing for the first time. *Employing the word-stealing ability of Hattena, Quval plotted to have him destroy Earth's culture by disabling communication worldwide. However, Hattena was thwarted and subsequently defeated when Tusk realized that Hattena's weakspot was his hat head thanks to his muted teammates' charades and Genkuro Oiwa. *Deploying the Suidrill at Axe Rock Mountain, Team Azald's Noborizon began to extract the energy from the surface, aspiring to ultimately drain the entire Earth's land thus wiping out life. He was defeated after being confronted by Zyuoh Lion and Zyuoh Gorilla who destroyed his Suidrill. *Arriving at the Sagittari Ark, two Players of the late Jagged: Dorobozu and Hunterji, applied to become new Team Leader. **Dorobozu went first, using Foliage Scroll Stealth Suit with his vacuuming Idadaki Hand to steal various valuable objects, his end result being to ultimately plunge the global economy to bankruptcy. Blackmailing Kazuhiro Fuwa to steal a jewel for him, Dorobozu was foiled by Amu who convinced Kazuhiro the error of his ways. **Using his G-15 Rifle, the sniper Hunterji turned people, including Zyuohger members, into dolls, with his target being a collection of 1000 dolls. Hunterji was outwitted by Leo, aided by Tusk, who restored everyone when he destroyed the G-15 Rifle. *Though not a Blood Game in itself, Mantle worked under Nalia to find and kidnap any Zyumans they could find on Earth, resulting in him acquiring a group of humans dressed as animals which included Mario Mori. While the people were rescued by the Zyuohgers, unbeknownst to them, a trio of Zyumans were acquired elsewhere, and their Zyuman Power was sacrificed to transform the captive human Misao Mondo into the Deathgalien's very own sixth Zyuohger and Extra Player who was named "The World". *Dealing his Jaccard deck over the population which attached themselves to foreheads, Team Quval's Trumpus caused mass disruption as people with matching cards were repulsed from each other via painful shocks. This Game was thwarted by Sela, who discovered that the effect could be negated by defacing the cards before destroying his Card Case. However, the Zyuohgers were prevented from defeating Trumpus by the introduction of The World, who was sent to preserve Trumpus by Ginis at Quval's request. *The World proved to be an exceptionally intimidating opponent, overwhelming the Zyuohgers both on ground and in Zyuoh Cube combat, as such Trumpus was allowed to proceed with his second Blood Game in which he trapped people in 4 Choice Boxes that could not be destroy lest their lives be risked while those who attempted to free them were blasted back by the exploding Joker cards which they pulled from the box. While Yamato dealt with The World alone, the Zyumans were able to free everyone by destroying Trumpus' heart before defeating him. *As the Zyuohgers discovered The World's true nature as a human brainwashed by Ginis, Team Azald brought forward Bowlingam who used people as pins in his deadly bowling game. Bowlingam was allowed to escape the Zyuohgers thanks to The World only for the Extra Player to desert when the Zyuohgers ultimately succeeded in getting through to him. Bowlingam returned after The World, now Zyuoh The World, saved the Zyuohgers from the Team Leaders who wished to use them to reacquire him, but was soon defeated by Tousai Zyuoh. *Team Azald's Prisonable used his Shackle Wrecking Ball to kidnap humans, transporting them to a cave via his Sink You Down Combo move, with Tusk and Misao Mondo among his captives. He was foiled by the awkward duo with the assistance of Cube Komori, who awakened in the cave in response to their teamwork, allowing them and the others to break free being regrouping with the team and defeating Prisonable. *Team Quval's Illusion used his Bombing Stick's Illonlsion move to turning various inanimate objects into bombs, causing widespread chaos to the point of converting a parking lot which would detonate and level the city in half an hour. He was foiled by Zyuoh The World, through his touch allowing him to detect the bombs and with his teammates renewing his confidence via emotional support, who sent the parking lot up into the air allowing it to explode safely. *The Blood Game of Team Azald's Cruiser, who used his Uchima Cluster turret to cause widespread chaos and destruction throughout the city, was interrupted by Bangray, the "Megabeast Hunter" who came to Earth in search of his 100th prey. Ginis was intruiged by Bangray and, while Cruiser was defeated by the Zyuohgers, invited him to join the Deathgalien. *After Bangray refused to follow Ginis, Jashinger of Team Quval arrived on Earth to create a photo album containing one hundred photographs featuring people trapped within. To that end, he distributed Happy Cameras which were derived from his own Geki Shutter, with four of the Zyuohgers among the captives. Jashinger was stopped short of completing his album by the remaining Zyuohgers, Leo and Misao, who evaded his capture by hiding behind cardboard cut-outs which prevented him from getting a clear shot at the subject, allowing them to destroy his Geki Shutter and free everyone before defeating him. *Following a long hiatus because of Bangray, the Blood Game was back in session as Team Quval's Omoteuria used his Reversi power to bring forth the hidden selves in people, disrupting relationships with his ultimate target being a conference between world leaders which would risk international conflict. Omoteuria was foiled by Misao, who was able to endure and reconcile his differences with his new Zyuohger friends. *Aspiring to achieve the ultimate sumo rank of Yokozuna, Sumotron of Team Azald challenged various people to sumo matches, with each win advancing him while the losers were forced to perform sumo moves. However, he was ultimately stopped short of achieving Yokozuna through the "cat tricks" of Leo and Amu. *After the death of Bangray, Ginis continued the Blood Game, with Sambaba of Team Azald burning the city and harming citizens while dancing Samba, crashing the city's Halloween celebration. Sambaba was eventually defeated for the first time by the combined force of Tusk and Amu before eventually destroyed. * * * * * Procedure *Coordinated from the Deathgaliens' starship base, the Sagittari Ark, the Game is played by Players, each selected by a Team Leader. The Player is typically accompanied by a force of Moeba foot soldiers who may pilot a fleet of Triangular fighter craft. The Game is played in turns, but if the Team Leader takes too long to find a Player the other one can take advantage by sending their own Players in the meantime. *Once a Player is defeated, they are given a Continue Medal derived from Ginis's cells by Nalia who inserts it into the Player's slot to be grown into a giant. Notes *The Blood Games are similar to the from , both of which involves attacking innocent humans in the form of a game. In contrast to the Gurongi, however, the Deathgaliens have an aversion of killing their victims. Category:Deathgalien Category:Events